


Hallelujah

by Batsutousai



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single song haunts Tom from the orphanage to his first fall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  The song, "Hallelujah", is written by Leonard Cohen. (My version of the song is sung by k. d. lang.)

 

> **'I've heard there was a secret chord  
>  That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
>  But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
>  Well it goes like this  
>  The fourth, the fifth  
>  The minor fall, the major lift  
>  The baffled king composing Hallelujah'**

 

Tom kicked at the half-broken radio darkly. Hatefully. He was sick of the song. They always seemed to play it. Stupid.

"Hallelujah," he mocked the slightly terrified children who had been seated around the thing, awed by its ability to give to them the outside world.

"Hallelujah," one girl sang defiantly. Amy Benson, Tom recalled her name briefly. "May God have mercy on your soul, Tom Riddle."

Tom snorted his contempt. "I believe it's too late for that, fool." He kicked the radio one last time before turning and leaving, the chorus of voices rising up behind him. Aggravating.

"Hallelu-ujah, Hallelu~ujah..."

Benson would get hers for pissing him off.

 

> **'Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
>  You saw her bathing on the roof  
>  Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
>  Well she tied you to a kitchen chair  
>  She broke your throne, and cut your hair  
>  And from your lips she drew Hallelujah'**

 

Tom's eyes were bright. He was special! He's wasn't insane!

Not even Amy's song could bother him now. Its praise was his own; "Praise! Praise!"

Not even having to return his treasures had kept him down for long - he'd acquire more soon.

And he wouldn't be _here_ any more. He was better than his fellow orphans and their _God_.

"Hallelujah, Halle _lu_ jah..."

And Albus Dumbledore wouldn't ruin his rule at his soon-to-be home, as he had here. No chance.

"Hallelujah, Hallelu~ujah..."

The bastard.

 

> **'Baby I've been here before  
>  I've seen this room  
>  And I've walked the floor  
>  Used to live alone before I knew ya  
>  But I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
>  Our love is not a victory march  
>  It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah'**

 

"Tom, this is ridiculous. You don't _really_ wan-"

"You don't know _what_ I want, Albus! I'm not your student any more!"

"No. And you wouldn't let me tell you what to do even when you were..."

"Then why try now?"

Silence.

"Are you done pacing yet?"

"Tom..." A sigh, hurting. "Look, if you leave this room now, it's over. No turning back."

"You always have to feel like you're in control. Don't you?"

"Dammit, Tom!" A slam. "I don't want to lose you. I don't want to have to fight you some unknown number of years down the road from now..."

"Should have thought about that _before_ you let me kiss you. **Albus**."

"Don't mock me."

"Just let me go. Let me make my own choices - my own _mistakes_ \- without you staring over my shoulder every time I turn around."

"I don't-"

"So I'm aware."

A heavy sigh. "Then go. But don't expect open arms if you return."

"I won't. Trust me."

The door closed.

"Hallelujah...Hallelujah...Halle...lu..."

Sobs.

 

> **'Maybe there's a God above  
>  But all I've ever learned from love was  
>  How to shoot somebody  
>  Who out-drew ya  
>  It's not a cry that you hear at night  
>  It's not someone who's seen the light  
>  It's a cold and broken Hallelujah'**

 

Crossed wands. Again and again.

Blue and red. Hatred covered love.

Green lights. Red lights.

Pain and death.

A rebounding flash of green. The silent cry of a painless child.

They brush as one arrives and the other leaves, at peace in their solitude.

"I still care for you..."

_'Then you're a fool.'_

"Perhaps..."

 

> **'Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>  Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>  Hallelujah, Hallelujah'**


End file.
